Dancing through Brooklyn
by StudioKate
Summary: Noelle has a strange life, her parents are dead, her uncle is Joseph Pulitzer, and she lives with her dance teacher. When her dance teacher goes into a coma, Noelle must get a job at Medda's and that is where she meets Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn. Can she keep away or dance right into his arms? Spot/OC. Read and review! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm StudioKate and this is my first fan fiction so I hope y'all enjoy it! Please review… much appreciated.**

My life is hard to explain. My parents died in a fire and I was left to live with my nasty uncle, Joseph Pulitzer, writer of _The World_. After a couple years of him driving me into madness, I ran away and was found by one of the best choreographers in the world, well I like to think of her that way. Miss Amanda Watson found me on the streets at 10 years old and brought me in. She's taken care of me for six years and taught me how to dance. Until one day she was put in a hospital after a carriage crash, and has been in a coma for 2 months. This is how my story begins.

I walked into Irving Hall, the place I used to come with Miss Amanda before the incident, I was looking for a job and this was the number one place I felt wanted at. Medda wanted to give me a job, since Miss Amanda usually was the one paying the bills and the job I had at the factory didn't pay enough. She wanted me to dance for her and help her with the show, and this was an offer I couldn't refuse. "Noelle Watson!" Medda called, I was next to audition, the anxiousness came to me and I realized how much I wanted this. I got up on stage "What will you performing for us today, dear?" Medda questioned. "Razzle Dazzle" I replied and the music started. Once it started, I just let myself go poured all my feelings into it. Music does those things to me.

The song finished and Medda was grinning at me "You got the job, Noelle!" I smiled at her and she told me that rehearsals were tomorrow morning and the show that night.

_The Next Day_

I got to rehearsals a few minutes early and started stretching. "Noelle! You're here, great. So, one of our dancers is out sick tonight and you will be taking her solo"

"Wait, me? Why? I just started!"

"Just use that Razzle Dazzle song that was great!"

"But-!"

"No buts see you tonight"

What did I just get myself into?

_That Night_

Rehearsals flew by and the show started in five minutes. I was so nervous I felt sick. No, Noelle, don't think like that, you can do this, don't let Amanda down. I was introduced onto the stage and all I could do was think that Amanda wanted me to be here and how everything happens for a reason.

"And, now our newest dancer: The Beautiful Noelle!" Medda exclaimed. I went on stage, and took my place. The music started and I felt ready, the dance seemed to pass so quickly and when it stopped I heard cheers all over, and I felt my heart beating, it seemed so loud I thought everyone could hear it. I went off stage to be hugged by my fellow dancers and Medda, everyone was so proud and I knew Miss Amanda would be too.

The show flew by and we all went out to take our bows. Backstage, after the show, was buzzing with energy. Everyone was super busy, slipping off costumes, taking off makeup, and cleaning out stations. Once I was finished Medda told me, she thinks she'll be making my act, a normal part of the show. I was so excited; all I could do was nod and grin like an idiot.

I left the building, still full of energy, and focusing on how to make my act better, when I ran straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!" I said to the man who I walked in to.

"Don' worry 'bout it, youse gots some real talent dere"

"Oh, thank you, I'm Noelle by the way"

"Nice ta meet ya, Spot, Spot Conlon"

There stood the King of Brooklyn.

**So tell me what you think! I hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, next chapter cause I felt bad leaving you guys at a cliffy I hate when that happens, and it's just like ugh, no! So anyway here you go. Read and review please!**

I had just run smack dab into Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn. Oh, shit.

"Y-you're him, I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, I didn't mean to"

"Hey, look Ise said youse was fine, ya don't need ta freak out"

"But, you're the almighty king of Brooklyn, aren't you supposed to be mean and tough and all that stuff"

Spot smirked at me and nodded.

"Well, ya but not all da time, can a guy have a break?"

This made me relax a little, he was joking with me. A smile spread across my face.

"Well thank you for not being those things to me, nice meeting you, I best be getting home now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, a goil walking alone dis late at night, I don' think so. I'll walk ya"

"Okay, thank you, Spot"

Spot and I talked a little I told him about why I was living alone and how I learned to dance leaving out the part about my family. He told me, he was a newsie, leader of Brooklyn. We finally reached the apartment, I told him goodnight. He asked if I would be performing at Medda's regularly, and I told him I would. Before, I closed the door to the apartment he kissed me on the cheek. I closed the door smiling and feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

_The Next Morning_

"Extry, extry, read all about it!" I heard the newsies shout outside the apartment. I got up out of bed and washed up; last night had left me looking horrible. I made myself a small breakfast, and went outside and saw Spot selling on the corner of my street. I started walking toward him, and got out a penny.

"Well, if it ain't little miss razzle dazzle"

"Hello there, I'd like to buy a paper"

"One pape den, here ya go. Whatta ya do tonight?"

"Nothing really"

"Why don't ya come round ta Tibby's?"

"Well, I don't know; I've got rehearsals tomorrow morning…"

"We won't be out long"

"I guess, well, I better let you get back to selling"

"See ya tanight?" He asked

"Yeah" I smiled and walked away. I felt nervous around Spot, but a good kind a nervous. Like when, you're falling but you know someone will catch you. A nervousness before a show but you get on stage and you feel amazing, it was an excitement. I walked to work, continuing my thoughts, and getting the same nervous giddy feeling.

I walked into rehearsals and started gossiping with the other girls. Francesca met this guy last night his name was Raymond, she was head over heels about him. We laughed and talked through practice, but the practice ended so quickly, it seemed. I walked back to my apartment and started picking out clothes for tonight.

_Later that Night_

I walked into Tibby's, and was greeted by a bunch of smiling, gambling newsies.

"Hey, Razzle Dazzle!" Spot called from across the room and smirked at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I walked over to him and he started introducing me to the newsies, there were so many Racetrack, Mush, Captain, Kid blink, and Jack Kelly. I waved to them.

"Hi, I'm Noelle"

"Youse can call her Razzle Dazzle, though" Spot called out.

"Or you can call me that"

I sat down next to Spot and we started talking, but then of course whenever something good happens to me, the world just has to turn around and slap me. Our waiter came, blonde hair, slutty uniform, and the perfect complexion. She walked up to us and sat next to Spot.

"Hey, babe, what would you like to order?" she asked practically sitting on him; I felt my blood start to boil.

"I'll have de roast beef sandwich. What about youse Razzle?"

"I'm not hungry, look; I think I should be leaving soon, rehearsal and all."

"But, youse leavin' so soon"

"I just have to go, I'll see you around"

I practically ran out of Tibby's as walked down the street I started crying. I was falling and hard. I tried to stop myself from crying, trying to stop falling for him, when I ran into another person, the second this week. But this time, it wasn't someone who was going to offer to walk me home. These were the Delancy brothers, Spot had told me about them last night.

"I'm s-sorry"

"Watch it, oh look, Oscar we got ourselves some fun" Morris said like a shark circling his prey.

"Please, no, I didn't mean to"

"Come on, dear we don't bite… well, actually"

"Leave me alone" I told them sternly.

"Oh looks the girl's got a bark, but does she have a bite?"

He cracked his knuckles; I knew this was going to hurt. One of them was holding my arms behind my back. I didn't want to die, at least not before Amanda woke up. I braced myself for impact and squeezed my eyes shut, but instead of getting hit; I heard an 'oof' from one of the Delancy brothers, and footsteps as my arms were released. I opened my eyes to see Spot Conlon standing there. I ran into his arms and cried. He walked me home and let me cry into his shoulder. I had never felt safer. We got to the apartment and I unlocked it; we sat on the couch.

"Thank you, you saved my life"

"Eh, it's a regular thing"

I laughed; he was so full of himself sometimes.

"I'm sorry for getting your jacket all wet, hold on"

I got and went to the closet and took out one of my father's old jackets. It still smelled like him.

"Here, take this it was my father's it should fit you."

"Whattaya mean was?"

"H-he died, so did my mother…"

"I couldn't take dis from ya"

"Please, he would've liked you, saving my life and all", I let out a small chuckle thinking about how his old best friend saved me from getting hurt by a horse. That man was treated like royalty.

"Thanks, it's much nicer den de udder one, I should let youse sleep; youse had a long night and ya have dem rehearsals tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, alright, thank you again, I'll see you soon… I hope" the last part was so soft, I could barely hear myself. We walked to the door, I turned to say goodnight but he kissed me on the cheek, instead.

"'night, Razzle"

"Goodnight" I said I felt the blush rising up to my cheeks so I closed the door quickly. How was I supposed to not fall for him?

**There you go, I probably might not get to post another chapter until Wednesday; I have dance and theatre, but I'll try and start writing a new one soon. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright new chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

I got up in the morning, getting ready for rehearsals rent was due soon and I already had enough money for next month. I went outside to be greeted by the shining sun; I made way down the street to Medda's. At rehearsals, I started practicing but some people came in and started whispering and writing things down. I saw them staring at me, and they were smiling and I thought I saw one of them say 'she's the one'.

I got off stage after rehearsals and ran into the man with the papers.

"Hello" he said

"Hi" I responded back shyly

"I am Robert Straz, and I work for the international dance committee. You seem to be quite a dancer."

"Well, thank you, sir"

"We would like to offer you a scholarship to the school of dance, it's in Manhattan about a block away from the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House, but with your talent you could move up to the professional's school in New Mexico"

Wow, I had dreamed of this my whole life and this was the day I had finally received it.

"Oh my goodness, I would love to!"

"Great, we will meet you here in a week to discuss the scholarship and how everything works. Nice to meet you, have a nice day."

"You too, sir" I said as he walked out the door. The school of dance, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I had to go visit the hospital, to tell Amanda's sleeping body.

_Later at the Hospital_

"Oh Miss Amanda, you'd be so proud of me, I made it in to the school"

I thought I saw her smile. I told her what life's been like without her, and soon visiting hours were up. I went to the market to get food after that and brought it home. This had been one of the greatest days of my life

_A Week Later_

The people from the school of dance told me everything I needed to know. I could stay in my apartment, they meet every Wednesday and Saturday, but you have to stay for a week when there's a performance to practice. I was on the edge of my seat we bid our farewells and he gave me a paper explaining everything. I wanted to tell someone about it who I haven't told already. I decided to go looking for Spot.

I got to the street with a smile on my face, I walked around for a while and decided to give up and just go to Tibby's instead. Luckily, Spot was there and I didn't have to eat alone.

"Spot" I called out

He looked at me and smirked, "Heya Razzle, how's it going gettin' mugged anymore?"

"Ha ha, very funny" I said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "and everything is going great! I got a scholarship to the school of dance!"

"Congrats, we should celebrate, waitah could I gets two beers"

Oh no, this could not go well.

"Really, Spot, I'm fine"

"No, youse a big stah now"

"Not yet"

"Soon"

I had a beer and we talked and laughed. He walked me home and at one point we held hands, much to my liking.

"Thanks, Spot I had a really nice night"

"Ise did too, Razzle" Then, he kissed me, not on the cheek like usual but on the lips. I felt the butterflies flare up in my stomach, and when we stopped I let out a giggle do to my drunkenness.

"See ya Razzle"

"Bye Spot"

I fell asleep on the couch, still feeling warm from his touch.

_Next Morning_

I had the worst hangover ever. I know I only had one beer and all but I had never had one before… What would Amanda say? Horror spread across my face, when she woke up and found out I had gotten drunk, and then kissed a boy. Oh my god, I kissed Spot Conlon, THE king of Brooklyn. What would he think? That I'm a little slut who you can get in bad easily? Facing him would not be fun; I knew that for a fact. I went downstairs to go check if I have any mail. Junk, junk, junk, bills, and a letter from my uncle? My uncle was Mr. Pulitzer publisher of the world; I never had gotten mail from him before. I opened it and read:

_Dearest Noelle,_

_ I see that your life has taken a nice start since you had left all those years ago. I am very proud of you and I invite you to come visit me sometime soon. I have some matters to discuss with you, but those I will tell you about later. Please come visit my office soon, I believe you know where it is._

_Sincerely,_

_You're Uncle, Joseph Pulitzer_

That was just weird, he was proud of me. He's never said that before, maybe he went through a change. I decided, I would visit him tomorrow and give myself the day off, I had no rehearsal anyway. I dropped the letter in my apartment and grabbed a basket and filled it with books, fruit, and water. I was going to have a nice relaxing day in Central Park.

I set down my items for my day and sat under a nice shady tree. Cracking open my book, I began to read. About an hour later, I heard a fuss in the street.

"I didn' do it!"

"Tell that to the judge"

I looked up and saw Spot being yelled at by the Bulls, I decided to be a nice person and help.

"There you are!" I said acting as if I had been looking for him all day

"Huh?" He gave me a funny look

"I'm sorry officer; excuse my friend here, he gets into so much trouble sometimes"

"Miss, this friend of yours, he's not safe he's a criminal!"

"Jacob, no!" I said as I pulled a random name from my head

"Ya, sir I ain't no criminal"

"Alright, Conlon, you're off the hook this time but next time your little friend here won't be here to save you"

He walked away, and I looked up and saw Spot smirking.

"Jacob?"

"I just chose a random name!" We laughed. Everything felt so awkward after last night.

"You best get back to selling" I told him

"Nah, I already sold all me papes, what is youse up ta"

"Just reading, I took the day off, wanna come sit with me?"

"Suah"

We sat down on the blanket and I passed him an apple

"Dis is all ya got a lousy apple?"

"I'm a dancer I have to be in good shape, and don't complain I could take that apple right out of your hands if I wanted to."

"Ya wanna bet?" He said as he pulled tha apple away from me, I tried to grab it but we ended up chasing each other around the blanket. I fake tripped and acted like I hurt my ankle.

"Ow, my ankle, I think I sprained it" I said gripping my ankle he come over and made the mistake of putting the apple down. When he did this I grabbed the apple and got up again.

"Ha, ha, told you I could get it!"

"Dat's no fair I thought youse was hoit, I was genuinely worried"

"Aw, ain't that sweet"

"Shut it"

"And if I don't want to?"

"I could do this" He said and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard, I tried to smack him away but it didn't work. Finally he stopped.

"God, have your damn apple, I didn't know that was the price."

"Well, ya nevah know"

We sat back down on the old blanket. It was about three, now, and the streets were starting to get busy. I looked back at Spot and saw he was staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him.

"Just da way ya hair reflects da sun."

I blushed at this; we both moved a little bit closer, until we were right next to each other. I saw the way his icy blue eyes, saw my regular brown ones, it was beautiful. He was about to make a move when one of the newsies wolf whistled.

"Looks like Spotty's got a new goil"

"Shut ya mouth, Kelly, if ya like ya life." Spot shouted at him. I felt so very awkward.

"Dis is Noelle or Razzle remembah?"

"Ah yeah da one you keep talkin' bout." This made me blush he was talking about me?

"Like I said Kelly shut ya mouth."

"I think I should go now, I have to practice the new dance routine and start packing stuff for the school of dance."

"Whattaya mean packin'" Spot asked confused.

"Oh, I'll sleep there the night before, and the night of because of practice, it's near the Manhattan lodging house."

"Jacky boi's from dere, ya can buy yap apes from him 'stead a me"

"Don't take it personally; it's just where the school's located"

"I'm not"

"It kind of seems that way"

"Alright, hate ta interrupt you lovebirds, but Spot we got business ta do" Jack said a bit annoyed by our bickering.

"Well, nice to meet you Jack, and I guess I'll see you around Spot, bye" Before I turned to go Spot kissed me on the cheek. I waved goodbye and blushed when Spot winked at me.

_The Next Day_

I found my way to my uncle's office. I was so nervous, I almost couldn't go. I walked up to the receptionist and told him that Noelle Pulitzer was here to see her uncle. Pulitzer, I hadn't used that name since my parents had died, it brought me chills. Someone called me to go upstairs and I went up nervously.

"Noelle, I've been expecting you" he said as he turned around his chair, he looked older, had some white hairs, and a longer beard.

"Hello, uncle"

"Darling, don't be so tense"

"Just tell me what you want, okay?"

"Well, someone has adopted some fire since she left."

I gave him my best smirk; I had, trying to act like Spot.

"Someone has told me you've been hanging around the newsies lately"

"Well, yeah, so?"

"If they found out who you were they would hate you, and to protect from these newsboys, I want you to live with me from now on."

"What, no?!"

"It won't be bad; beside I still have full custody over you"

"That's unfair; I have a life as it is"

"As a showgirl and you know where showgirls go in life? Nowhere."

"Don't say that I got accepted to the school of dance."

"How wonderful, you may stay there, but you still will be under my watch."

"That's not fair" I said pouting

"Life isn't, you are free to go now, oh and one more thing no fooling around with this Spot Conlon"

"Who are you to tell me, who I can and cannot see?"

"I'm protecting you Spot Conlon is a thief, murderer, and a womanizer. You'll just be added to one of his girls, a lost number and name."

Feeling upset, I stormed out of my uncle's office.

**So how'd you like it please review! Btw this has been my longest chapter so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, hope y'all like it. Please read and review, I think there could be a little more fluff, what do you guys think?**

I stormed out of my uncle's office upset. I didn't want to just be another name, I had feelings for Spot but I never thought he was a bad person. Also, a murderer, I had held hands that had death on them. What was I doing? It's just my uncle trying to get me away from the newsies. Spot wasn't really a murderer, was he? I still felt upset and I needed to be alone. I went to Central Park and sat down under the same shady tree, I had sat under with Spot yesterday. It was getting a bit late so I decided to walk home. I ran into someone, again. I really had to stop doing that. I looked up and saw Jack Kelly.

"Razzle, how youse doin'"

"Oh, pretty well, I just have a psycho uncle who's found me after six years, and wants me to live under his decisions, also I've been told I'm just another name and face, so you know just peachy!"

"Sounds like youse had a rough day"

"Ya think?"

"Here some of da newsies and I are goin' out to grab a drink, wanna come with?"

"Please, I need a drink." I said aggravated. We walked to a small pub down the road, and Jack opened up the door. It smelled like alcohol, cigars, and men.

"Heya, guys, dis is Razzle" he announced to the other newsies, they waved or said hi, and got back to what they were doing.

"Can I buy youse a beer?" Jack asked.

"Thanks, but I can pay for my own"

"If ya insist"

"Jack", I looked up at him a serious expression on my face," are all those things people say about Spot true?"

"Depends on what ya heard, also, he's changed quite a bit, since he's met youse"

This made me blush. He changed for me? Maybe, probably not, I'm not that special.

"Jack, what about you do you have a girl?" I asked him.

"Well, me last one left me, but I met da most amazing goil, her name's Katherine Plumber."

I knew a Katherine she was my cousin, but this couldn't be her she wasn't a Pulitzer. As I continued to ponder my thoughts about Katherine, Spot walked into the pub.

"Heya bois, Razzle whattaya doin' here?" he questioned me.

"Can't a girl, have a drink after a hard day?" I said

"Anyone, I need ta soak for youse?"

"Nah, he's probably too powerful" I said leaving it at that, I didn't feel comfortable talking about him around the newsies. The night went on and I learned how to play poker. The best part was I had beat Spot at his own game taking 25 cents. It soon got late and Spot offered to walk me home.

"Hey Razzle, what's it like bein' rich an' all?" Spot asked

I let out a snort, I myself wasn't very rich. " I ain't rich" I told him, "but I imagine, it would be a pain in the ass"

"What would be da foist thing you'd do if ya were?" He asked

"I would, well, I have always dreamed of opening up my own dance studio, and I would pay the bills because I have a ton. What about you what would do?"

"I would get the hell out o' here"

"But, why?" I questioned him

"Because the King of Brooklyn has so much ta live up ta, and sometimes I need a break too"

He was telling this to me, he actually trusted me.

"I would follow you"

"What about dat purdy little dance school o' yours?"

"I could start it somewhere else, I don't like being alone in New York…" We stopped, Spot then took my face in his hands and kissed me. Oh the sweet bliss, and sparks flew all over, it might have been a firework show. We stopped and I looked up

"Yeah, you're defiantly worth following"

"Isa nevah felt dis way before about a goil"

"Same here about a guy"

Was it love? It sure felt like it…

_The Next Morning_

I woke up and somebody had their arms around me. It was Spot, so last night hadn't been a dream after all. I pulled out of Spot's arms careful not to wake him and replaced a pillow where I had slept. I got ready for rehearsals.

Tomorrow would be my first day at the dance academy and I was so excited, I had dreamed of this and it was finally coming true. I heard a grumbling from the couch where we slept, I only had my leotard on because I hadn't put a dress on over it yet.

"Noelle?" Spot questioned sleepily.

"Yeah, in here."

I pulled my dress on and made my way to the kitchen. It was an old dress, it wasn't very pretty but quite simple.

"How was your sleep?" I asked him.

"Wonderful, yours?"

"The best I've ever had"

"Is dat so?"

"You bet, here grab something to eat, I don't have much but I gotta get to rehearsals"

"Alright, alright, don' rush me" He looked, through my cabinets fro food and started looking through drawers to annoy me

"What's dis?" he asked me picking up the letter my uncle gave me, then it struck me newsies and Pulitzer doesn't mix.

"It's nothing give it back to me"

"It says it's from Pulitzer"

"Spot, put it down"

I tried grabbing the letter but he was already reading.

"You're uncle, Joe Pulitzer? Uncle?"

"Spot, really, it isn't what it looks like-"

"Youse been lyin' ta me dis whole time"

"No, Spot, I-I haven't I swear on my life"

"Youse just anudder good for nuttin', a waste of time" Those words had hurt me horribly, just a few minutes ago I was the happiest girl alive but now I'm the saddest

"Spot, listen to me, there is so much to explain"

"I don' wanna hear it, like I said youse a waste of time"

He slammed the door shut, I had never been hurt this bad before in my life. Sure, I had taken beatings, but this was way worse. But, I was strong, I needed money, I was starting dance school tomorrow, and I didn't need some guy to pull me away. I went to rehearsals angry at Spot, but more at myself for letting myself getting hurt.

_The Next Day_

I walked into the administrative office in the dance class, with a small bag full of my stuff in it, a bit of money from the shows this week, and mostly clothing.

"Noelle Watson?", asked the lady from the office.

"Yes", I responded.

"Alright, here is your room key, and your class schedule. Classes start in a few hours."

"Thank you, ma'am" She handed me my things and smiled.

I walked to my room to see my roommate was already there. She was using the bar of our bunk bed to stretch. She looked up when I entered.

"Oh, Hello, I'm Taylor" She had long blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and was very tall.

"I'm Noelle" I said smiling.

"Well, I got here an hour ago, but you can take the top bunk. I don't like them I always hit my head." She laughed

"Alright thanks" We talked for a little while, she was from midtown, and wanted to be a singer and dancer. I had told her about myself also, we were soon best friends.

"What's your first class?"

"Contemporary, what about you?"

"Same. I'm excited, the teacher is so nice I've heard"

"Well, that's good some of them I hear are really mean."

"We should probably start heading out, I'll leave you to get ready." She left the room, I started putting on dance clothes. I looked down at my hands they had ink on them it made me sad because it had reminded me of Spot.

I went out the room and Taylor and I walked to class.

"Hello, I'm Miss Krisha, welcome to contemporary!"

We introduced ourselves and sat down.

"Alright class, this is your first day and I want to see a dance, so let's see Noelle!" She said pointing at me.

"Yes?"

"I want you to perform a song, about heartbreak, a bad one"

Hadn't I just been through one of these?

"Alright, and start" Miss Krisha said starting the music.

As it hit me the music ran through my veins and I already had the moves. Images of Spot not giving me a chance to explain, the slutty waitress on his lap, and what my uncle had said ran through my head. The music ended and I looked up from the position was in.

"Oh my Miss Noelle, you have quite a future in front of you that was brilliant!"

"Thank you"

Classes continued, but none were as great as contemporary. Soon, I was in my nightgown and ready for sleep, tomorrow we would go home after breakfast and stretching class. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep… well almost.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up to see Taylor brushing her teeth.

"Oh Noelle, you're up" she exclaimed

"Good morning, how'd ya sleep?"

"Pretty well, but you kept mumbling in your sleep something like 'Spot, please listen, you don't understand'"

I blushed at this, then frowned a little.

"Oh, is Spot your boyfriend?"

"I wish we got into a fight before he left, I wanted him to see me off but he probably still hates me…"

"It's alright, at least you got someone, and I have no one" she said sadly

"I'm sure you'll find someone, I mean look at you you're beautiful, sweet, and a great dancer"

"Thanks, Noelle, really means a lot"

"C'mon let's head out to breakfast"

We went down and it was strawberry pancakes which were delicious we sat with some girls from our other classes Carly, Anne Marie, Bella, Tatiana, and Cristina. We ate and talked then went to stretch class.

Once, we had stretch class Taylor and I went to our dorms to pack up.

"Hey, Taylor, I know a place where you can meet tons of boys who are sweet!"

"Where?"

"Manhattan Newsies Lodging House!"

"All right I'll give it a try"

We walked out with our bags, and I showed her the way to the newsies' place.

"Jack!"

"Razzle, what is you doin' here"

"Just got back from dance school, this is Taylor"

"Hiya dere Taylor"

"Hello"

"Jack!" I heard from the other room.

Out walked my friend Katherine who looked a bit flustered, oh would I be talking to her later.

"Katherine?"

"Noelle? Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just stopping to say hi, oh and this Taylor"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Taylor said

Kid Blink bumped into Taylor, after walking in. it was weird Blink was very tall but Taylor was almost as tall as him.

"I'm sorry, miss, you must be one of Razzle or Katherine's friends"

"Yeah, I'm Razzle's, Taylor is my name by the way"

"Kid Blink, nice ta meet ya"

Aw, how cute they already had huge crushes on each other. I nudged Katherine and she smiled.

"So, Noelle, youse seen Spot 'round lately?" Jack questioned. Taylor gave me a look that said uh-oh.

"No, I haven't and I ain't looking forward to it" I replied slyly.

As if fate planned it, guess who walked in? If you guessed Spot, you're right.

"Well, if it ain't little miss liar." He said with hatred.

"I told you, I wasn't lying"

"Uh-oh" came from Taylor

"Whose dis one of your fancy pants friends? Heya sweetheart, da name's Spot" Causing my jealousy to flare.

"Get away from her Spot" Blink said, making Taylor to blush.

"Back off Blink, I'm only jokin'" He let out a sigh and I smelt alcohol on his breath. I knew there was something wrong with him, he was never this mean.

"Go home, Spot, you're drunk" I said

He looked up anger filled his eyes and rage spread across his face, he stumbled over.

"Wanna know why Ise drunk?" He gripped my arm and started twisting causing immense pain.

"Ow, stop it, please, ow" I said my voice high pitched.

"Because of youse, little Miss Pulitzer"

Taylor looked surprised, Katherine just shook her head, and Jack didn't seem to believe it.

"Just, shut up, alright! Learn to shut your goddamn mouth for once!" I snapped at him tears in my eyes. I pushed him away and stormed out of the room, what a great homecoming.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter, the last one was pretty sad, so I hope you like this one, I made it happier! Oh and I also used some lyrics from a Taylor Swift song.**

I walked out the door to my apartment, I saw Taylor and Katherine following me. We got inside and I sat on the couch looking depressed, Katherine got up and said " Alright, we need to have a serious girl talk right now."

"What?" I questioned

"Girl talk, haven't you had one?" Taylor asked

I shook my head no and they both squealed, this was going to be a long night. I explained to them my feelings for Spot and how he found the letter. Jack had found out in a similar way she was Pulitzer except she was in her father's office. We talked Taylor into going out with Kid Blink and we all ate chocolate. It was great.

"Alright, goodnight girls" I bid them farewell we had just spent three hours talking and it was getting late. I still felt sad about Spot I should have stepped away , I knew he was trouble he walked in, now look at me I'm lying on the cold, hard ground. I heard a knock on my door, I got up and dusted myself off. I went to open before me stood the waitress from a few days ago at Tibby's.

"So, you're the bitch who hurt my man" She glared at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Spot is mine so back off, or I'll push you off"

"I'm still confused"

"Spot and I are together, and you're going to back off or I'll make you" with that she strutted off. Spot already had himself another girl, he was already long gone when he left me, then I realized the joke was on me. I looked out my window to see Spot sucking face with the girl, for a second I thought I saw Spot glance up at my window. I turned and started packing up, I was going to spend some time at the Pulitzer's house. I walked outside and passed them, without them noticing me and I walked to the house.

I knocked on the door to be greeted by Katherine. "Noelle, what are you doing here with a suitcase?"

"I'm living with you for a while."

"Oh yay!" Katherine exclaimed as she pulled me in "Father, Noelle's going to be staying with us for a while"

"Alright, Noelle, I'm glad you've came to your senses." He walked out of the room.

"C'mon, I'll show you where you'll sleep"

We went to Katherine's room, and she pulled out the bed from underneath hers.

"You'll sleep here"

"Thanks, Katherine, I really appreciate it"

"No, problem"

I spent an uneventful week at the Pulitzer household, I went to work, school, and Taylor visited sometimes.

"So, are you finally with Blink?"I asked anxiously.

"Yes!" Taylor replied. We both squealed which brought Katherine upstairs. She gave me a questioning look and I nodded, she started squealing with us. We had been planning this forever.

"Alright, we need to celebrate, I say we go out!" We went to Tibby's, and had shakes. We were having a great time, I even got up and flirted with one of the waiters. I just had sat back down, when Spot came in and walked up to our 'favorite' waitress. She kept glaring at me and I was just thinking 'what the hell, why are you staring at me, bitch?' It felt good to swear. She stormed back into the kitchen after Spot had talked to her. Spot turned on his heel and well, spotted me, I hid my face in the menu pretending I had seen nothing.

"Didn' know youse wore glasses Razzle" Spot said, I still had my glasses on I usually didn't need them but my eyes were feeling watery and the glasses helped unblur things.

"Well, you learn something every day, well some people do" Some of the other newsies in the restaurant looked up interested in the quarrel.

"You callin' me dumb"

"Well, I ain't calling you smart", I had so many comebacks for his snide remarks.

"If ya want a soakin', continue" he said angrily

"You wouldn't beat up an innocent girl, in front of all these… witnesses?" I said giving him a pouty face

"Get ya ass outta Brooklyn, right now"

"Says who?"

"The king"

"Well, if you haven't seemed to notice I don't give a shit about what the king says, I have rights"

"Youse a goil"

"So? Doesn't mean I'm any different from you, I don't wanna live a life where men are the boss, I say woman should take charge!"

Some of the women in the restaurant started to pay attention

"Do you like being a woman in a man's world?" I said talking to the crowd of women

"NO" they responded angrily

"Are we just as equal as men?"

"YES"

"Should we have to fight for our rights to vote, to have a choice, or run a business?"

"NO"

"But are we still gonna, cause they don't come naturally to us?"

"YES"

I just had started a riot, I hopped down from the table I was on and got lots of cheers from the audience, except for some men who just looked grumpy. I started walking out of the place with pride before I turned around and said to Spot

"I ain't no different than you, no one is, you're just a lousy good for nothing" Using his own words to bite him in the ass.

_The Next Morning_

I heard a loud knocking on the door, and I told whoever I'd be out in a second. I freshened up into suitable attire, and walked into my uncle's office, hearing that he needed to speak to me.

"Noelle, what the hell is this?" He asked showing me the newspaper the headline was Local Girl Questions her Rights as a Woman.

"I got angry at someone and it got out of hand"

" Well, thanks to you the word is out that you're my crazy rebellious niece who stands up for women's rights, on that matter get out of my house"

"Okay, I'll get my things and leave then"

To be honest, I wasn't that disappointed. I'll miss Katherine, but I'll still get to see her otherwise at the lodging house. I was finally free again under no ones rule

_The Next Month_

Life passed by uneventfully, I had stirred up a little rebellion but nothing big. Today, was my third month of dance class. I went to my dorm greeted Taylor, who had ink all over hands from holding hands with Blink. Their relationship was going great, they barely fought, and they were head over heels for each other. We headed to class catching up on how each other's week had been.

"Alright, students, in my hands I have a list" Miss Krisha announce holding up the list "On this list are the people who will be going to Santa Fe next fall."

My heart stopped Santa Fe and the big school of dance, I had wanted this so badly.

"Alright going will be Carly, Anne Marie, Taylor, Cristina, Bella, and Noelle"

My name was the last called I was so excited we all hugged and the ones who did not make it told us to break a leg.

After class, I talked to Miss Krisha

"Ohmigosh, thank you so much"

"You deserve it Noelle, you are my best dancer, and Santa Fe would be devastated if they missed you"

I walked home from school that day, bumping into Spit and knocking over most of his newspapers.

"Sorry, sorry"

"Ya really aren't good at dis walkin t'ing" This caused me to laugh, believe or not I had actually missed Spot

"Hi Spot, how are you doing?"

"Eh, okay, not as good with youse not bein' in me life" This caused me to blush he had actually missed me.

"Well, I learned that I'm goin' to Santa Fe in the fall" I told him excited.

"Congratulations, on ya big scholarship, but I- Isa gonna miss ya when ya gone. I already have been."

"I'm sorry, Spot, I've missed you too, but I thought you moved on"

"Nah, kissin' dat goil all I could t'ink of was youse, I'm in love with ya, give me anudder shot"

"I wish I could, but you could just come around and hurt me again and-"

Then he smashed his lips to mine, kissing me with so much passion, it was amazing. I decided to back away, after awhile.

"Noelle, I would nevah hurt ya, I was drunk dat one time just forgive me" He never used my real name

"I love you, I do, but I have to let this life in New York go in the fall"

"I'd follow ya"

Finally, I excepted him and kissed him back, my head was spinning, so many questions swirling through my head, but I could only focus on him. Then the bad thoughts started coming to me, the waitress, his alcoholic rage. I pushed Spot away, tears in my eyes.

"This isn't right, you barely know me" I told him sadly.

"Then tell me" He said

"Well, I'm from North Carolina, and my parents used to own a farm. Sadly, my mother got an case of scarlet fever she died within a month, and my dad died from heartbreak. I was sent to go live with my uncle, Pulitzer, I absolutely hated it there. I ran away and lived on the streets for a month, that's when Amanda found me, starving and close to death. She took me in, and taught me to dance. That's been my passion for years now I just feel so free, and I can let my emotions out. But everything in my life has to go wrong for me, she's in a coma and has been for about six months now. So, I decided to get a job at Medda's and that's when I met you." I had never told anyone my whole life story except for Amanda. It felt nice to get everything off my chest."What about you?" I asked him.

"I ain't one for back stories, but I can trust ya. Ise have lived in Brooklyn me whole life. Me fadder was an abusive drunk and me mudder was a saint. One night, he came home real drunk and beat me mudder senseless. Da last t'ing she said ta me w-was 'Run, Jonathon, and never come back' she died right dere in me arms. So, I joined da newsies, got me name because whenever I'd soak somebody I'd always leave a spot. Soon, I became da king o Brooklyn and then I met youse." He had seemed so sad when he talked about his mother, close to tears. I was holding his hand stroking it gently. "I'm sorry, it's probably hard to talk about" I told him. "It's alright", he squeezed my hand. "So your real name Jonathon?" I asked nudging him and giving him a smile. "Yeah, yeah, but ya don't tell no one. Ya get it?"

"Alright… Jonathon" I chuckled slightly, and Spot joined me. We walked back to the apartment holding hands.

"Wanna drink?" I asked him

"Suah, whattaya got?"

"We got cider and water"

"I'll take some cider" I got out two mugs and poured in some cider and handed Spot a mug. "Here ya go"

"So, how's life been since Ise been gone"

"Alright, I guess, I mean I actually have friends who are girls now"

"Wait, ya didn' have no friends before"

"No, I wasn't very talkative, I usually spent my time dancing"

"Oh" he said

"Do you wanna see some of the ballet, that we're doing in our nutcracker performance at the Straz?"

"Yeah, suah, I've nevah had been that interested in ballet, but suah"

I cleared a space away and did a few stretches before. I got out the record player and opened the drawers with the records. Looking through I found nutcracker and dusted it off.

"Wait, so how many records do ya have in dere" He asked

"A lot"

I put the record in the machine and it started to play. I placed myself in the middle of the room and started doing the simple beginning of the dance then things got complicated twists and turns. The last part was difficult and dangerous, one misstep and I could easily break my ankle. I went up and almost tripped and fell causing my ankle to break, but Spot caught me right before it.

"Thank you, you saved me from a broken ankle"

"No problem" He said in a thick Brooklyn accent. My arms were still around him, and his around my waist. We both leaned in closer and our lips touched, the kiss went deeper and deeper, until someone opened my door and cleared their throat.

"Katherine, oh my god!" I out my hand over.

"Uh-huh, yeah, um Noelle, girl talk now, Spot go wait outside"

He unraveled his arms from me, and I gave him a disappointed look. Then, he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"SPOT, stop listening through the door" Katherine called, you could hear an aggravated groan from outside the door.

"Okay, Noelle, what was that?" Katherine interrogated

"It's long story"

"So?"

"Okay, well I was coming home when I ran into Spot like literally, he told me he loved me and missed me, and I really had missed him also. Then, he kissed me, but it didn't feel right. And we just told each other about ourselves. Then, we got to my apartment and I offered to show him my dance and I almost fell and broke my ankle, but he caught me and then we kissed and you had to walk in and ruin it! How would you like it if I saw you and Jack that way?"

She gave me a guilty look, and hugged me

"I'm so happy for you! Well, I better let you get back to business" Raising her eyebrows, causing me to smack her on the arm. She walked out and told Spot to come back in. We both sat on the couch and stared each other down. I finally opened my mouth

"Well, that was awkward" I said giving a slight smile. We both laughed

"Come 'ere" he told me, I came over and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his chest. After a few minutes, I drifted off to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

I heard a knocking on my door causing Spot and I to bolt awake. When we saw each other, we both relaxed. I got up, brushing the hair out of my face and walking over the door.

"Who would knock so early in da mornin'" Spot asked

"I don't know" I let a bit of my country accent slip causing Spot to smirk

"Youse should use dat accent a little more" He said

"Are you sure you don't want me to use _this voice_" I asked Spot using my sleepy sexy voice. This made him turn a shade of red

"I thought so" I told him

I opened the door to my apartment, and a man in a suit was there.

"Hello", I said tucking my hair behind my ear

"Miss Watson?"

"Yes"

"We have some news about your guardian, Amanda" Spot had joined me now.

"Mhmm" I admit I was scared, I was thinking she had gotten worse.

"She has woken up from her coma" the man said


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry. I've had a really busy weak at school and I've had strep throat. I hope you like this chapter! Read and Review.**

I couldn't believe it Amanda was awake. She was alive, and not sleeping, I just felt so relieved. I was staring off into space, when a hand started waving over my face. "Razzle, ya there?" Spot asked. I snapped back to real life "yeah, yeah I'm just in shock."

"You wanna go see her?" Spot asked

I bit my lip and nodded. I went into my room washed my face, put on some light makeup, and put on some new clothes. I came out of my room and Spot was waiting for me on the couch, he stood up as soon as he saw me.

"Wow" he said

"What, I look like this everyday?" I told him

"Nah, everyday ya have a bun on ya head, and a leotard on, ya barely wear makeup, and dat blue looks good on ya" Spot said causing me to blush. "Well, I guess maybe, you could come over and see me with a little less on later" I told him with a wink. I had left him speechless, I laughed and said "Well, come on I need to see Amanda".

"I'm sorry, Razzle but not today, I need tah make some monah tah live" He apologized.

"It's alright, I get it"

"So, I guess I'll see ya tonight?"

"If you're lucky" I told him, he put his arm around me and we walked out of the apartment, as we went our ways I gave him a peck on the cheek. I walked to the hospital humming a tune. I arrived at the hospital building and talked to the receptionist. "I'm here to see Amanda Watson" I told her.

"Room number 626, ma'am" She said. I walked to the room and a sudden nervousness came through me. Will she even remember me? I just let my fears go and entered the room.

"Noelle" Amanda's nimble body called out at me

"Amanda, oh I missed you so much" I started letting tears slip out of my eyes. I sat down on the chair and cried into Amanda's shoulder, she stroked my hair. "I can't believe you're actually awake and speaking to me" I choked out

"It's alright, sweetie, I know, now the nurses have been telling me you've been coming here with a boy, what's that about" This caused me to laugh and then blush.

"That's Spot, he's my boyfriend, and I really like him"

"Tell me everything!" Amanda said, she wasn't old, only twenty-seven. So, I told her everything.

"Sounds like a nice boy"

A speaker came on announcing that visiting hours were up.

"Well, I guess that means I've got to go , goodbye" I told her. She smiled and waved, I walked out of the hospital knowing soon it would all be okay. Well, I thought that, but that's when I saw Spot with another girl. He looked up and saw me and tried to walk over, but the blonde- haired girl named Hannah held onto his arms. I shook my head at him and walked back to my apartment. It was super hot outside seeing as though it was the start of summer one more season here and I'm gone. I went into my apartment and put my hands over my eyes, I was sick and tired of being cheated on by Spot and I was going to stop it. I wanted to make him jealous, so jealous that he would want to fight for me. I went to my wardrobe and I found a tight black dress. It cut off right before the shoulder and it showed cleavage, the bottom of the dress was black cotton that went down to the ankle. I put my hair in curls, and up in a pony tail, I put on red lipstick and my dark mascara. I looked genuinely sexy.

I walked out of the apartment, strong and tall, and I'll tell you I caught every boy's attention. I walked to the Brooklyn newsboy lodging house, and every boy stared at me with lust, I walked up to one of the newsies. "Have you seen Spot Conlon around?" I asked him.

"U-upstairs miss" he stuttered out.

"Thanks, sweetcheeks" I winked at him and walked away, this was kind of fun. I walke up the stairs into a hallway and on one of the doors read Spot. I came in and Spot looked up immediately from what he was doing, this was going to be hard he had no shirt on.

"Jesus, Razzle, can't ya knock?" he said irritated. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"What's wid da attidue and new look ya got goin dere"

"Look, Spot, I'm sick and tired of you cheating and me dragging your sorry ass around, I'm breaking up with you" I told him, he looked a bit hurt.

"Why, cause I was talkin' to anudder goil"

"More like the town slut" I corrected

"It ain't my fault she was wid me, I tried getting rid o' her but she wouldn't leave me alone"

"To think I told Amanda that I probably could've loved you, but it's late now Spot, you blew your chances" I told him sadly and bitterly.

"I didn't do anything wid da damn goil but try and avoid her" Spot said "and at least if ya gonna break up wid me do it wid some diginity, don't become known as the slut, who anyone can get to".

"Why, do you even care about me anymore, Spot, I try but I'm just so nervous I'm going to lose you to another girl" There was hurt in my voice, because I had been hurt by many boys before.

"Dat's the feeling of love, uncertainty, excitement, and dis" with that he smashed his lips to mine. Maybe, I was in love but this breakup was not going the right way, I still needed more time. Once he broke off the kiss I looked up at him and said

"Spot, I love you, but I don't think I can handle a boyfriend right now"

"We'll make it work", he held me in his arms rocking me back and forth.

**What do ya think, hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry I've been so busy with school and all. I have so much work it isn't even funny, but I have the whole entire week off for Thanksgiving! Yay! So, review pwease?**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! YAY! I hope y'all enjoy it I want to thank 400+ readers I have (WOW HOW COOL), I feel like the king of New York. So here ya go read and review!**

Spot was holding me in his arms, and I felt tears slipping out of my eyes. Spot then finally said something "Hey, Razzle, why da getup?" This caused me to laugh, I wiped my eyes and looked up. "I tried to make you jealous" I mumbled

"What, I didn't hear ya?" He said with smirk.

"I already told you" I was not going to let him get me.

"Was it dat youse was tryin' ta make me jealous?"

"Well, yes"

"It wouldn't have worked, ya know, youse ain't a bad goil"

"I can be bad goil" I said mocking his accent

"Dat ain't bein a bad goil, dat's just mockin da king o' brooklyn's accent"

"Fine, show me how to be a bad girl"

"Foist of all, ya gotta relax a little more, ya always seem tense" he started rubbing my shoulders, which caused me to smile, being a dancer you're always moving around, "second, ya gotta know how ta smoke" he stopped rubbing my shoulders, and I frowned a little, this caused him to chuckle. He took a cigar out of his drawer and handed it to me, "or at least act like ya know how ta." I put the cigar to me lips, pretending to inhale a little then took the cigar away and pretended to blow smoke. "Alright, ya got dat down pretty well, for a goil", I gave him a glare, "don't start goin on 'bout ya rights Razzle, okay and finally, ya got have a guy a tough one too, but I think ya got that down" he winked at me.

"Oh do I now?" I asked

"Ya, you do" he leaned closer to me and our lips were inches apart, I couldn't resist myself and kissed him. I felt bipolar, earlier today I hated Spot, and now I'm head over heels for him again. Why does love have to be so insane? I was running out of air so I pulled away.

"Razzle, I want ya ta know somethin"

"W-what?" I looked up at him nervous, maybe he was telling me that we couldn't be together, we were too different or something.

"I really… love you" he said to me looking at the floor. He said he loved me, I felt the same way about him. I think this is what love is a crazy mixed-up world of jealousy, hatred, and that feeling you get when that one special person walks into the room.

"Truth is… I love you too", he looked up and I smiled at him. "I have for a while now, you were there when I needed you, I get jealous whenever there's another girl even close to you. I was so jealous that I even put this on" I said referring to my sexy outfit. "I think ya look nice Razzle, just not when dere's udder boys starin at ya", this caused me to chuckle. "Yeah, about this outfit, do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes, I don't really think it's appropriate for me to where this around" he smiled, and I snapped at him "my eyes are up here!". This caused him to blush, and he received a glare from me. "Sorry, it's diastractin, but ya I'll get da clothes", I rolled my eyes at home, he handed me clothes.

"Get out" I told him.

"No"

"Whattaya mean no?"

"It's my room, I'm staying"

"Fine but you need to close your eyes"

"Alright", he turned around and hopefully closed his eyes.

I started slipping off my clothes and I heard Spot cough.

"Spot, you're making me uncomfortable be quiet"

"Sorry, I had ta cough"

I pulled off the rest of my dress, and I picked Spot's clothes. I slipped on his shirt and buttoned it up. Then I pulled on his pants which were too big for my dancer body.

"Alright, Spot turn around".

"Youse look good in mah shoit"

"Ah, thanks" he took my hand and we went downstairs. Spot stood up on a chair and yelled at his newsies "HEY, dis mah goil, Razzle. Keep ya distance"

He hopped down and put his arm around me. "Ya can sleep here tonight, it's too late for ya ta go home", I nodded at him. We talked with the rest of the boys Spot played poker and won. We soon retired to Spot's room, and I took his way too big for me pants off and slipped into his bed. Spot had taken his shirt off, and got into bed. He put his arms around me, which were quite strong, and I put my head on his chest and said "Goodnight, Spot"

"Goodnight, Razzle"

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is the rise and fall of Spot's chest.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up in someone else's bed than my own, oh shit, I don't wanna be a town slut. I checked to see if I was naked, good I'm clothed then I finally looked up to see who was with me. Thank the lord it was Spot otherwise I would've had a heart attack. I got up off the bed and started brushing through my messy curls. I put my hair in a ponytail and started walking back over to the bed when I tripped and fell with a thump. This made Spot bolt up from bed, then he just started laughing at me. "Shut up" I told him.

"Well, hello ta ya too"

"Ugh, this room is a complete mess" I said lifting myself from the floor and plopping down on the bed next to Spot. "Ya, it's cause youse clothes is everywhere. It looks like we had sex." Spot said this made me laugh a little and I smacked his arm. "Ugh, don't be a pig" I told him, he got up and his shirt was off, well I couldn't help but stare. "Me eyes is up here" He said quoting me, making me blush.

_A few hours later_

Spot and I were walking down the street, I didn't have dance school until tomorrow so we were hanging around. "I have a performance tonight are you coming?" I asked him."Don't I always", he asked me? "That reminds I have rehearsals in a little, oh and expect to see Taylor, Medda got her a job as a singer there" I told Spot, she didn't get the greatest first impression of Spot. "I thought she danced"

"She does, but she enjoys singing more, she also plays guitar".

"Dats nice"

We got to my apartment and I opened it up. Spot sat down in my room and I told him I was going to go change. I went to my room and dropped off my bag, I put on my leotard and a dress over it. I walked out of my room and Spot got up from the couch."Ya ready ta go?" he asked rather quickly. "Yeah, why are you in such a hurry" I asked. He just shook his head and opened the door for me. We walked outside and Spot had a tight grip around me. "Spot, loosen your grip, you're hurting me" I squeaked out. "Sorry, Noelle", he told me loosening his grip a little. Something was wrong he never called me Noelle unless it was something very serious. "Spot, please just tell me what's wrong" I whispered to him. "I'll tell ya tonight ya gotta go to woik now, Noe-Razzle" he said, seeming nervous. Before I could say anything more he walked away. I really wanted to find out what was wrong, but I would wait until tonight…

**So, what'd ya think read and review I really hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay new chapter, I hope you like it. I don't own a lot of this story and I've forgotten to put a disclaimer. Oops. So the new chapter, please read and reviews!**

I peeked out from the curtain, Spot still wasn't here. I was nervous now the show started in one minute and Spot said he would be here. He seemed jumpy this morning when he walked me to work. I was the 2nd act and I didn't have any performances after that. A few minutes had passed and it was my time to go up. This was my last night doing 'Razzle Dazzle'.

_After the song_

I had told Medda that I had to go early and now I was putting my stuff in my bag. I walked out of the building, I started heading toward the Manhattan Lodging House. I knocked on the door and Race answered "Razzle, ya need ta come quick, Spot's hoit". I ran into the room where everyone was gathered and pushed through everyone to get to Spot. "Blink, get me some bandages or cloth" I told him inspecting Spot's wound. "Jack, get a bowl of water and a washcloth and I think that'll be all" I ordered. "Now, you, what the hell did you get yourself into?" I turned asking Spot.

"Fight wid da Bronx"

"And did you know they had guns?"

Spot nodded shyly.

"So, who in their right mind would get in a fight with someone who has guns? Oh wait I know YOU" I lectured him, some of the newsies started laughing but I shot them a glare.

"I'm sorry, Razzle, I really am", he said with a lopsided grin. Oh, he looked so cute like a puppy or kitten. "Fine. You're forgiven, but don't do it again". By that time Jack and Blink had come back, I started dabbing at the wound and Spot jerked a little. Once I had cleaned out the wound I put some bandages over it. "There you go, Spot" I said standing up and wiping the blood off my hands with a cloth. "Thank you, Noelle", he smiled at me but I could tell it was fake, "Can ya wake me up tad a roof, Noelle". I nodded, he was calling me Noelle again, and he wanted to talk.

We got to the roof and I leaned against one of the walls. "What do you need to talk about Spot?" I asked concerned. "Noelle, I don't think wese can see each other anymore", this broke my heart in two. "What? Why? Is th-there another g-girl?" I felt my voice breaking. "No, youse will always be my number one goil, but aftah what happened tonight I can't risk ya getting' hoit cuz o' me" he frowned. Just when everything was going great, it all had to come to a stop. "O-okay", tears slid down my cheeks and Spot wiped them away. "I love ya, Noelle. I always will, keep in contact wid Manhattan. Once things clear up we can be together, I mean if ya still want ta" he said the last part nervously. "Spot, of course I'd want to. I'd wait a thousand years for you. Before we say… goodbye for a time, will you kiss me?" I asked. His lips touched mine, I felt the spark we always had. But all good things have to come to an end, some things a little too soon. I walked him back downstairs and said goodbye to the rest of the newsies.

_The next month_

Life had gone on, I would visit Amanda, talk to Taylor and Katherine, and sometimes my uncle would invite me over for dinner. He must have heard how I didn't hang around Spot anymore. Taylor and Blink were in love head over heels, but Taylor's father did not approve, so they kept their relationship secret. I would visit the Manhattan Lodging House sometimes but I never saw Spot. I figured he had forgotten all about me too busy, maybe he found another girl someone who wasn't a jealous bitch at times, who was smarter or better looking. I hated the thought of it, but it could be true.

I was walking to the Pulitzer house to visit Katherine, when I saw some guys ganging up on a boy about my age. No one else seemed to notice but I wanted a closer look. I couldn't see their face but I needed to distract the people ganging up on the boy. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes", I said purposely running into them. "It's alright doll face, it wasn't your fault" said one of the boys. "Aw you're so sweet, are you one of them newsboys?" I asked biting my lip, I saw out of the corner of my eye the kid sneaking around. "Yes, ma'am" said the boy with a wink. "Oh well, I needed a paper but I guess you've already sold yours. Well, I've got to run. Bye!" I practically sprinted out of the alley and found the victim. He was sitting on a bench, his head was turned away from me. "Um, are you alright?" I asked , approaching him. "Ya, Razzle, dat wasn't your smartest idea, though", said the voice I could recognize from anywhere. The boy turned his head. Spot.

**So how'd you like it? It's a bit short, but there was a lot that happened. Also, do you guys think I should write a story about Taylor and Blink, I think that'd be a good story. I also need another song from you guys, I posted about it in reviews. So, let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm on a writing spree today, so maybe I'll have this up today, but probably at midnight. So yeah, here ya go:**

"Spot" I said tense

"Razzle" he said.

"Nice to see you, I guess" I wasn't sure if he was happy to see me or not.

"Yeah", I didn't know what to do.

"So, how are things?" I asked awkwardly.

"Not good, Bronx wants ta take Brooklyn for themselves. Those guys ya just tricked are from da Bronx". 'Oh' I mouthed, I really didn't want to ask but I needed to.

"Have you found another girl yet?" I asked.

"Uh, no, I haven't. Some goils try somethin' but I tell them I'm taken", this made me smile a little. "So, where were you headin' to?" He asked me.

"The Pulitzers, my uncle has been treating me well. I usually hang out with Katherine, but ya know still got to see him" I told Spot worried what he would think.

"Well, dat's nice but promise me ya won't become one of those prissy goils" he said with a smirk. "I bettah head out. Bye, Noelle". I just waved afraid I would start crying. I got up and walked to the Pulitzers' house.

_The Next Month_

I had one more month until I started school in Santa Fe. I would miss New York the busy city, I could visit every once and awhile but not as much as I liked. Amanda had come back to the apartment and she was helping me pack some things I wouldn't need until that month. Amanda was starting her classes up again soon to make some money. It was just another boring month.

_Two days before Noelle and Taylor leave_

The newsies were throwing us a goodbye party tonight at Medda's. I put on a nice dress and makeup. I was doing my hair when Taylor came in. "Hey, Noelle you almost ready?", she asked. Taylor was wearing a red dress with matching red lipstick. She had her hair curled and it was all on one shoulder. "Whoa, hello, gorgeous!" I told her. She chuckled and I finished up my hair, it was a braid along the side of my head that lead into an elegant bun. I grabbed my purse and we said goodbye to Amanda.

We got to the theater to be greeted by the Manhattan newsies with Katherine and Medda. We had a few drinks, played some poker, Katherine literally sucked faces with Jack. So did Taylor and Blink, it made me miss Spot. "'Ey Razzle, wanna do that wid me?" asked a drunk Race. He got a slap and a glare from me. The night soon ended and Taylor and I said goodnight.

_The Next Morning_

I was leaving tomorrow and I had wanted to say goodbye to Spot. My things were all packed and I was ready to go. I went to Central Park for a walk. "Hey Razzle" I heard Spot's voice call out. I turned around and saw Spot leaning against a tree. "Hi Spot" I said quietly, "The other newsies been telling me youse is leaving" he said.

"Yeah, tomorrow"

"Oh, well, I thought you'd be here. I missed ya"

"You too, Spot."

"How's your life been?" Spot asked.

"Boring, what about you?"

"Busy, still the same problem"

"Oh…. well", I didn't have much more to say. I turned my head around and Spot kissed me square on the mouth. I kissed him back a little and then remembered we couldn't be together I was a dancer and he was the king of Brooklyn, I was leaving in the morning, he had a war to fight. I pulled away from him and wiped away tear that had started running down my cheeks.

"Spot, we can't"

"Please, Razzle, do yaknow how much Ise wanted ya. I think about you every second of every day. Youse de reason I'm losing dis war." I considered this, he was right I was the reason he was losing the war.

"Then, I'm glad I'm leaving. I'm a hazard to you, think of me as… dead. As of tomorrow, I'll be dead to you until things are cleared up. Promise me, Spot, I can't have you getting hurt. I love you too much". I got up from the bench and turned to Spot one last time. "If you want you can see me off tomorrow morning at seven. The Manhattan newsies will be there, so you won't be noticed. But after that, don't even try and think of me until it all clears up with the territories". I walked away before he could say anything more. This should work, but if he forgot me even after the war was over, I only had myself to blame.

_The Next Morning_

I was up early this morning, I met Taylor at the station and we were talking to the newsies. I saw a gold tipped cane and I knew Spot was here, "I'll talk to you soon, Jack stay in contact" I told him walking away. I got to Spot and tears had already started forming in my eyes. All I could do was hug him and cry into his shoulder, "I'll miss you, but forget me" I told him. "Noelle, I don't know how I'm supposed to do that. Youse da love of me life" He whispered. I just shook my head and cried more. Soon the train was here and we started boarding the train. I said goodbye to everyone and gave Spot a kiss on the cheek. Taylor said goodbye to her parents and then kissed Blink right in front of them. They did not enjoy that one bit. Taylor and I got on the train both of us with tears in our eyes.

_An hour later on the train_

I was going through my bag, and Taylor was writing another song. I went through the front pocket and saw a note in Spot's sloppy handwriting. In the note it said:

_Noelle this is for you. I love and will miss you. I wrote this for you it's a little rough but I hope ya like it:_

_Losing her was blue like I never knew_

_Missing her was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving her was RED_

_Loving you like red,_

_Spot C. or Jonathon_

"What's that?" Taylor asked. "Something from Spot, a lyric in way" I told Taylor. "Ooh let me see" she said inspecting the paper, "this would make a great song, but from the female perspective". Oh Taylor.

**So you get who Taylor is and also I don't own TSwift or any of her songs. So far I hear a lot of positives about the Blink Taylor story so read and review. YAY! **


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter, but first I got to tell you about my amazing Thanksgiving. So, I woke up and watched Newsies on the parade. Then, I looked at my phone and Clay Thomson (if you don't know him he plays Spot in Newsies and is amazing) had like one of my comments on his Facebook status and he commented on something I said to him. He is so sweet and kind and amazing, after that I went to my uncle's house to have dinner and I watched Newsies on TV. So, HAPPY THANKSGIVING, hope yours was awesome as mine!**

Taylor and I had made it to Santa Fe, now I knew why Jack had wanted to come here. It was beautiful the mountain air was fresh and clean. We had gotten our classes Taylor and I had all the same classes and the same dorm. I got to my first class which was theatrical dance. All the students filed into the theater and sat down in the seats. A middle-aged woman with dark curly brown hair got on the stage and spoke into the microphone. "Hello, I'm Ms. Vicky and I will be your theatrical arts teacher. I know you came here for dance but theater is a part of dance. We will be performing a musical each semester; this semester's musical will be Grease. Auditions will be held today and tomorrow at three. So, that's all class dismissed" She told us and walked off stage. I turned to Taylor and she just smiled at me. I was a pretty good singer; nobody has really ever heard me though.

We had finished classes for the day and I was looking at songs I could audition with. Let's see, hmm On My Own, nah too depressing; Part of Your World, maybe; Oooh, I love this song I'm Not that Girl. Taylor was going out for Rizzo, so I decided to try for Sandy. At 3 o'clock, I went to the auditorium and waited to be called to audition. I got in line and I was right next to the girl I hated, Hannah. She's the one who had flirted with Spot… I missed Spot. "Well, look who it is, Little Miss Boyfriend Stealer" she snapped at me.

"First of all, he was never your boyfriend in the first place, and second of all, I never saw you in the Manhattan school"

"I was sent here for theater experience, my daddy's rich. He could've been my boyfriend until your slutty ass showed up"

So she had bought her way here.

"Oh, I'm the slut. I've never even slept with anyone, well you slept wid de whole o' 'hattan" I had started using a bit of my New York accent.

"Aww ain't that cute. Spot would be so proud of you, using a newsie accent. At least I have good looks"

"Yeah right, BITCH" said a girl from the Frenchy line.

"Ugh, Emily and her ugly ginger hair"

"I think she's pretty", I smiled at the girl. She had straight ginger hair, was pretty tall, and very skinny.

"Whatever", her name was called and she got on stage. When Hannah sang she sounded like she was in crying it was awful. I looked at Emily and she was making the funniest face of disgust. I was called after her, I got on stage and Mrs. Victoria asked "Name and song, please"?

"Noelle Watson, I'm Not That Girl"

"Great number, all right"

"_Hands touch, eyes meet__  
__Sudden silence, sudden heat__  
__Hearts leap in a giddy whirl__  
__He could be that boy__  
__But I'm not that girl___

_Don't dream too far__  
__Don't lose sight of who you are__  
__Don't remember that rush of joy__  
__He could be that boy__  
__I'm not that girl___

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal__  
__To the land of what-might-have-been__  
__But that doesn't soften the ache we feel__  
__When reality sets back in___

_Blithe smile, lithe limb__  
__She who's winsome, she wins him__  
__Gold hair with a gentle curl__  
__That's the girl he chose__  
__And Heaven knows__  
__I'm not that girl___

_Don't wish, don't start__  
__Wishing only wounds the heart__  
__I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl__  
__There's a girl I know__  
__He loves her so__  
__I'm not that girl"_

"That was brilliant nicely done, Noelle. The cast list will be up by the end of the week", Ms. Victoria told me.

"Thank you" I smiled and left the stage.

After my audition, I was waiting for Taylor when I saw the Emily girl. "Emily, right?" I asked her. "Yeah"

"I'm Noelle, thanks for helping me back there"

"Hey, no problem any chance I get to call someone like her a bitch I'll take it"

We laughed at this

"Well, you're right about her she's from my town. She tried to steal my… ex from me".

"Oh no. what happened?" She asked as we went to go sit down.

"Well, he's a newsie and he's having territory problems with the other newsies and he said he wouldn't keep his mind off of me. So, I told him to try and forget me" I told her.

"Oh, well, that sucks", I nodded.

Taylor finally came out and I introduced her to Emily who had to go. Once we started walking toward the dorms again, I accidently bumped shoulders with a cute guy about my age. I told him sorry and smiled, was I flirting? No, no, I loved Spot obviously.

_The Next Friday_

The week had gone by nicely, I enjoyed my classes and I became closer to Emily. Today the results for Grease would come out. I went with Taylor and Emily to see the results.

_Rizzo- Taylor Roosevelt_

_Frenchy- Emily Alperst_

_Jan- Bella Cart_

_Patty Simcox- Amy Yat_

_Kenickie- Tommy Chad_

_Danny- Corey Stel_

_Sandy- Noelle Watson_

I had to look twice, before I realize that was my name on the list. We jumped up and down. The boy who played my love interest was the one who I had bumped shoulders with earlier that week. I decided to write Jack and Katherine a letter about Santa Fe and my experience so far.

_Dear Katherine and Jack,_

_ Santa Fe is beautiful and it's really nice here. I auditioned for our musical and got the lead, which is really great. I miss you guys a lot, Santa Fe's nice but it isn't my home. Taylor really misses Blink, she's came crying to me a bunch about how much, she loves him and wishes he could be here. I know it may not be right for me to ask but how is Spot? Are things getting any better with the territories? I'll be down there in two weeks for Thanksgiving, I can't wait until then. I hope everything is going well. Please write me soon._

_Love,_

_Noelle_

I sealed the letter and put in the mailing bin.

_A Few Days Later_

I went to the mail box to see if anything had come in for me, I looked through my mail and accidently bumped into Corey. "Oh, sorry! You must be Corey, I'm Noelle"

"Very nice to meet you, Noelle" he said, kissing my hand and making me blush.

"So, are you excited about the musical?" I asked him

"Yes, my friend pushed me into auditioning; I'm more of a dancer than a singer". He told me.

"Really? Me too", we both laughed a little.

"Well, I should head out my roommate is probably freaking out right now". I told him with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you, Noelle. I look forward to seeing you again", he said. He was so sweet. STOP! Noelle you love Spot, this is just from your heartbreak. I looked into my mail and saw I had gotten a letter from Jack and Katherine.

_Dear Noelle,_

_ We're glad you like Santa Fe, Jack is jealous. I never knew you could sing. Congratulations still! Blink misses Taylor too; he hasn't been the same that's all he seems to think about. We keep telling him a few more weeks and she'll be home for a while. Jack says Spot's okay, they're winning and it seems to almost be over. He seems a little like something's missing from him since you've been gone. The Lodging House is still busy like crazy but everyone misses you guys at Medda's. I can't wait to see you Thanksgiving._

_Until then,_

_Katherine Pulitzer_

_P.S. Jack says hi, I wrote the letter because I'm just that amazing._

_P.P.S. Yeah, ya are but dat ain't da reason youse is writing this for me._

The last line was written in Jack's handwriting. I put the letter down, I missed home but I'd be home soon. Maybe, I'd get to see Spot, hopefully.

**There ya go. Also, I don't own anything 'cept for Noelle and Emily and the other original characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guy's new chapter's up; I missed Spot so I brought him back in this chapter. Prepare for extreme fluff!**

I got on the train for New York. This week we went on Thanksgiving break, I got to go home and see my friends. I had made a few new friends at the academy, Emily now hung out with Taylor and I all the time. She was a little weird but that's what made her Emily. She lived in Texas and had a brother who was an artist. I also hung with Corey, he was sweet, always a gentleman to me. I liked him but only as a friend. He lived in Connecticut and had started dancing since he was little. It was nice to have a guy to talk when you're surrounded by girls. I said goodbye to Corey and Emily as Taylor and I got onto the train.

_A Few Hours Later_

Taylor and I got off the train and went to go pick up our luggage. The ride had been a bore; I slept through most of it while Taylor wrote songs.

"Hey, Noelle you going to the Lodging House after you drop your things?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, I need to see my newsies"

"Alright, I'll see you there, then", she said walking away her parents were waving her into their carriage.

It was a short walk from the train station to my apartment. I knocked on my door and Amanda answered. "Oh, sweetie, thank god you're here", she said in a worried tone.

"What do you mean"? I asked her.

"Some of the newsboys are having troubles, the leader of the Brooklyn newsies got hurt. Oh, Noelle he's so strong though he keeps fighting and he says the only reason he keeps trying is for a girl".

Was I the girl? I didn't know but Spot was hurt and I needed to help. I dropped my bag and ran to the Brooklyn Lodging House.

Once I got there, I was greeted by the Brooklyn newsies and some Manhattan newsies. "Hey, guys, um is Spot here?"

"Yeah, but there was a-"

I stopped listening to him and went to Spot's room. I came in but Spot was with another girl. He was pushing her away; when she heard the door she turned to face me. It was Hannah or as Emily and I like to call her 'The Slut'. Spot looked miserable and mouthed at me 'help'.

"Look who it is, little Miss Sandra Dee" she said with a pout. She was still angry at me because I got the part of Sandy.

"Oh, look, it the slut!" I said with fake enthusiasm Spot snorted at this.

"I was just about to show Spot here a good time", she said.

"No, she wasn't" Spot spoke. I missed his voice." I was tryin' ta get dis crazy broad off me".

"Oh, Spot, you know you want me", she said flipping her hair.

"Actually, Spot already has a girl, ME! So, scram!" I told her, she walked out of her room giving me a dirty look.

I looked at Spot who was getting up and dusting himself off. His shoulder seemed a little out of place and he had a lot of cuts and scrapes. "Well, I didn't really want to meet you like this but hey". I told him with a smile, he came over and hugged me. "I missed ya, Razzle" he said, "don't ever think I would cheat on ya". He said with a smirk.

"I really missed you too, Santa Fe's nice, but it isn't New York. Uh, Spot do you mind if I take a look at your shoulder". I asked needing to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah, shoah", he started taking off his shirt, he was bruised everywhere on his chest, he look like he broke a rib.

"Okay now lay down", I told him. Once he was on the bed, I felt his shoulder and he winced. "This is going to hurt", I told him. I popped his shoulder back into place. "OH SHIT, god Razzle dat hoit" he said rubbing his shoulder. I couldn't do much about the broken rib, so I put my hand on his chest. I looked him over I missed his dazzling blue eyes and that infamous smirk. And his lips, I missed the feeling of his lips and mine concealed in a kiss. "Hey, Spot close your eyes I want to try something". He did as I told him and I leaned down and kissed him on his lips. At first, he seemed confused then he kissed me back. It felt so good, to be near him again to feel our lips together. I was enjoying the kiss so much, I almost forgot about air. We both pulled away.

"Razzle, I-I"

"Spot, I'm still in love with you", I told him.

"I am too, Razzle. I want ta be wid ya but ya keep pushin' me away. One second ya have feelins for me da next ya hate me."

"I'm sorry, I really am. It seems like my heart and my head don't agree with each other. My heart says to be with you but with my say to be with-"

"Who"? Spot interrupted me "Is there someone else"?

"N-no, I was j-just going t-to say" I stuttered out. Spot grabbed my wrists tightly.

"Tell me, Noelle." He said angrily his grip tightening.

"He's just some guy, I met in Santa Fe, he's tried taking me out but I told him no. Now, let go Spot. You're hurting me." I told him in pain.

"I never thought ya would cheat on me."

"It isn't considered cheating when we weren't even together!" I yelled at him, tear streaming down my face.

"I loved you, Noelle and ya cheated on me"

"Look who's talking, you have cheated on me before!"

"That was different!"

"Oh really? You got the feeling you were alone and you need someone. Because I've had that feeling too but I didn't let it get the best of me". Spot finally released my arms and started pacing the room.

"I'm sorry, Noelle. I'm tense dese last weeks have been hard on me. I wanted you so much. I'm fightin dis war for ya."

"I know Spot; I think we both just overreacted."

"Yeah, we did. I'm glad youse is back". He pulled me into a hug. "Ise gotta idea, you and me; we'll go out tamarrah night"

"Sounds like a date"

"I'll see ya then, bye Razzle"

"Bye Spot"

**How'd ya like it? Lots of drama! I'll post soon but I'm leaving for Disney soon. So R and R! I love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry I haven't really gotten to post a lot lately. Family is in town for Thanksgiving holiday and the teachers have decided to break our backs with the homework we get. So I'm not the happiest person right now but hope you enjoy your new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or anything else I refer to!**

Taylor and Katherine were over at my apartment helping me getting ready for my date with Spot. I had on a nice dress but not too nice, my hair was up in a straightened pony tail, and I had a little makeup on. "Hey, Katherine, how'd ya even meet Jack?" I asked her.

"Well, it was during the newsies strike and I was writing an article on them. I met Jack and we talked. He seemed SO annoying at the time but I admit I had a little crush. The strike went on and Jack had been caught by the police and brought to my father's office. That's when he found out I was a Pulitzer and I found out he had been in the refuge. Later, we talked about and we were so close to kissing but he didn't. The strike soon ended and I found out he already had a girl, they were kissing. It was David's sister, Sarah. I was jealous at the time and I cried but then the Delancey brother saw me. I was nervous but I was strong I punched them both, they didn't like that they tried to… tale advantage of me. Then, Jack came and he told me he was in love with me not Sarah. We kissed and my dad still hates him so yeah." Katherine told us.

"That's nice, I just ran straight into Spot after a show."

"Noelle introduced me to Blink", Taylor said.

We heard a knock on the door and Spot was there holding a bouquet of flowers. "Heya, pretty goil", he said.

"Hey Spot, thanks for the flowers", I said as he handed them to me, "here come in. Taylor and Katherine are here, just helping me get ready."

"Hey goils"

"Hi Spot, we were just heading out", Katherine said grabbing her things off the counter.

"See you later, guys" I tell them.

"So, youse ready fah de best night at your life"

"Yes, I am"

"Alrigh', I got us a reservation at dis Irish place. A little pricey but hey anything for de most beautiful goil in da world." Spot said making me blush.

"Spot, you know you don't have to spend money on me", this was the number one lie in the girl book.

"Eh, I did. So let's head out". We walk for a little while until we find this cute Irish Café. We were taken to our seats by the waiter.

_About an hour or two later_

Dinner had gone nicely, Spot and I had split a steak and now we were walking to nowhere in particular.

"Razzle, I know our relationship is complicated but I really do love ya"

"I love you too, Spot. I think I should head home soon, if you want to stay with me tonight you can", I told him.

"Suah, I'd love ta"

We went to my apartment and I slipped into my nightgown before letting Spot into my room. We got under the covers and I snuggled into his chest as he put his arms around me. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_The Next Morning_

I woke to the sound of pounding on my door and Taylor calling my name. I got out of bed causing Spot to wake up. 'Sorry' I mouthed at him. I opened the door, "What do you want Taylor?" I asked in annoyed voice.

"Oh my god, Noelle, you'll never believe it!" She told me with a squeak.

"What?"

"The parts for Nutcracker came today and you're Clara!" This caused me to shriek and jump up and down causing Spot to get up.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing his head.

"I GOT CLARA!" I was so excited. Clara was my dream role; I can't believe I got it. What was next a job as a touring ballerina?

"Dat's great, Razzle but do ya have to be so loud?" He asked tiredly

"Yes, she does", Taylor stated smiling.

Spot groaned and went back to go lie down on my bed. I couldn't believe it, I was cast as Clara.

_A Few Days Later_

Today was my last day on break. Spot and I didn't have any troubles these last few days. We just hung out and did coupley stuff together. We went on walks by the water and held hands all that kind of stuff. I did and didn't want to leave, I would miss home and Spot and the rest of my friends. I heard news that they decided to cancel Grease because they would rather do something more classical like Nutcracker. I was happy with this because we all found Grease confusing. I mean a horse that goes really fast, so what? Anyways, I was walking over to Brooklyn to say goodbye to Spot. I was almost there when I got pulled into an alley by two scary looking men.

"Well, look who we have here, the dancer that got a scholarship to the dance school." One of them said

"Do you even know what a scholarship is?" I asked him being snippy. Well, that wasn't a smart idea. He gripped onto my hard causing me to whimper.

"Oh Marty, this one'll be easy. Ballerinas are weak little creatures". Did he just call me weak? Oh he was going to regret that. I went into a tendu then into a releve and hit him hard with my foot knocking him off of his feet then I started Spinning and when I was going really fast I hit the other guy. I stopped in first position and ran to the docks were Spot was seated upon his crates which he hopped down from when he saw me.

"Razzle, whattaya doin'"

"Um, running but I think I'm good now"

"What happened?"

"Well, I was coming over here and some guy grabbed me said that ballerinas weren't tough I proved them wrong".

"Well, ya are suahly me goil". This caused me to laugh and smile.

We started to take a walk. He grabbed my hand making me smile at him and giggle. "I can't belie this is my last day until another few weeks. I'm going to miss you".

"Me too, Razzle, I wish ya could stay for good"

"I know but this is a once in a lifetime chance. I could have an actual chance".

"Can't ya just stay here wid me woik for Medda."

"Spot, you know I have bigger dreams."

"Dreams as big as da moon, Razzle, probably even bigger."

"Well…"

"So, in dis nutcracker performance when is it?"

"It's actually on Christmas day in New York".

"Really?"

"Yup, we're renting out Irving Hall. It's going to be packed but I have twenty reserved seats!"

"Dat's a lot"

"Yes, it is. I have to admit I'm a little nervous"

"Don't be noivous, youse da most beautiful goil in all o' New York"

I blushed and squeezed his hand; he squeezed back and spun me into his arms. He kissed me softly and slowly. His hand caressing my cheek, I ran my hands through his hair deepening the kiss. He happily obeyed biting my lip asking for entrance as I allowed him. Spot broke off the kiss. "Come wid me", he pulled me along to the Lodging House and we both practically sprinted up the stairs to Spot's room. We kissed again, gaining more and more passion. He put his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him and I put my arms around his shoulders. Before, I knew it we were on his bed, my legs intertwined with his and my hair everywhere. We couldn't focus on anything but each other. I was running my hands up and down Spot's chest eager to feel more of his skin. Spot suddenly stopped kissing me.

"No, Noelle, you aren't ready yet"

Oh wow, I forgot where this was heading. That's an interesting little twist.

"Riiight", I said embarrassed.

"It's just dat, I don't want ya ta lose for nuttin'"

"Yeah, I guess I got a little caught up in the moment"

"So, can I walk ya home? You're trains leavin' soon"

"Oh, shit! I completely forgot"

"It's alright calm down. Who knew ya swore?"

"I did. C'mon I'm gonna be late and then Taylor's going to kill me"

"Alright, alright, calm down"

_About an hour later_

I said goodbye to Spot which was hard, I cried for a little after he left. Amanda said goodbye but she was busy at the moment so it was very quick. I had met Taylor at the train station who seemed a little flushed. Hmmm, I wonder what's up. We went to our train compartment and sat down.

"So, what's up?" I asked her.

"Well, Blink and I we were… kissing and yeah, then Jack walked in and he kind of embarrassed us by saying…" she mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Wewerehavingsexwithclotheson "

"Use your words!"

"We were having *cough* sex *cough* with clothes on"

At this I burst out laughing and Taylor blushed really hard.

"Well, I can top that", I told her.

"Oooooh, tell me!" she exclaimed

I told her about my day with Spot and how I was about to lose my … virginity. She was laughing by the end of the story and this time I was red.

"Oh my goodness, that's embarrassing but I got you beat. For sure." Taylor told me between laughs. This was going to be an interesting train ride to the academy.

**So tell me what you think! Should I involve Corey more to make there more drama? I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER BUT I'M LIKE REALLY BUSY! Forgive me, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter… YAY! I've got over a 1,000 views… OHMIGOD! You guys are great, thank you so much. Reviews are much respected tell me if you love it, if you hate it. What you would thinks some good ideas are and all that kind of stuff! Hope you looooove this chapter!**

_A week before the Nutcracker performance_

Once we got back to the academy, it was practice, practice, practice. I barely had time to talk to anyone being Clara. My feet were so sore from dancing so much, I had rehearsals starting at 5 AM and ending at 8 PM with a small break for lunch, but I was living my dream. I was on my way to practice when I accidentally ran into Hannah. UGH, I do NOT have time to deal with her! She was still mad because she wasn't Clara and got cast as one of the children. Hey, she was barely on Pointe, while I've been doing it for years.

"Look who it is little miss stealer!"

"Excuse me?" I asked her, I hadn't stolen anything.

"You stole my boyfriend and both of my parts!"

"First of all, he wasn't your boyfriend to begin with, second of all, you can't sing and last, you are barely on Pointe." I said in annoyed tone.

"Whatever, he will be mine"

"Tough luck, anyway I don't have time for this I've got a rehearsal".

"Whatever, you got chubby from the holidays", she called as I walked away. This was an insult but was I getting fat, I couldn't be for Clara. What was the fastest way to lose weight? Diet, no that'd take too long; exercise, I don't have any time plus I'm dancing all day; I could always… no, no, that's dangerous, but then again I could lose weight fast. I guess I could starve myself, only drink things. Well, the starvation started now.

_The day of the performance_

I had only eaten an apple this whole week. I was so hungry but I would tough it out. I was in NY again and the performance happened in about an hour. I was so tiny, you could see my ribcage. No, Noelle, you aren't going to eat, you're tiny and light. You will be awesome out there give them the old Razzle Dazzle.

I had filled all twenty of my seats inviting some of the newsies, Spot, Katherine, Jack, Medda, Amanda, and dancers at the theater. Before, I knew it I was being called on stage. Oh wow, here we go.

_After the show_

The performance had gone greatly and I was on stage doing bows. That's when the room started spinning, I felt sick and next thing I know I'm on the ground and everything is black. I saw blurs if people over me but I couldn't tell who it was, all I could do was lay there and be useless.

_In the hospital_

I woke up to bright lights and somebody holding my hand. "Nurse, nurse, she's waking up!" I heard Katherine call. A plump woman came up and propped me up on the pillow; I could now see everyone in the room. Spot who was holding my hand, Katherine who had puffy red eyes, Jack who had water stains on his shirt, Taylor who looked nervous, and Miss Amanda who looked even more nervous and worried. "Here ya go, darling", the woman who I assumed was the nurse said in a thick Irish accent while handing me a plate of food and juice. "No thank you", I told her I still refused to eat.

"Noelle, eat ya need ta", Spot told me in a serious tone. I weakly took the plate from the hand and brought some of the mashed potatoes to my mouth. Oh, it was so great to finally get food in my stomach. I ate the food on my plate and the nurse took the tray away from me. "W-what happened?" I asked in a nervous tone.

"You fainted from not eating anything. Why, Noelle? Why would you starve yourself?" Katherine asked

"Because I… I don't really know"

"Noelle, that's dangerous. If you starved any longer you could've died." Katherine said tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want you dead".

"I'm sorry, I needed to be tiny. I wouldn't put any of you through that. I just didn't think, I felt like everything would be so much easier if I just worked and nothing else".

"Noelle, ya already were tiny. Now, ya barely got skin on ya bones." Jack said.

"Just leave her be, she just woke up aftah a few day o' bein in a coma." Spot said in a warning tone.

"A few days?" I asked.

"We thought you were going to die, we visited everyday wishing you would just wake up!" Taylor said.

"Taylor, you were on stage. Tell me."

"W-we were taking bows and I looked over at you. Y-you were pale, so pale. If I had gotten to see you before the performance, I would've made you eat. But, that week it was so busy. I was coming over to you to ask you what happened. That's when you fainted, it caused a riot. Everyone was coming over to you and then the people from the hospital came and took you away. They found you hadn't eaten anything that week. If you had gone one more day without food you would've… perished. So they ground up food and fed it to you when you were asleep." Taylor said making every last word haunting.

The nurse came in again, "Visiting hours is now over, you can come see her in the morning". She shooed them out and they all said goodbye. Spot kissed my forehead and said "I'm glad ya back, Razzle, Ise missed ya".

**So, it's a little short but a lot happened. Read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ugh, I have a cold and I'm stuffy and it's horrible. So, I'm gonna write to make me feel better. So, here is your chapter, enjoy! I don't own stuff I didn't come up with!**

I was finally out of the hospital, and I immediately got tampered with questions after. I was now the talk of the town, everyone's gossip. It was nice at first but it gets to a point where it's annoying. I mean yes it's great to have five minutes of fame, but you need a… _yawn_… nap.

Dream sequence tune thing

_I was in a rehearsal studio and my picture and name were on posters everywhere. Oh yeah, I was the most famous dancer of all time. She was the girl who started dancing at eleven and had her first big performance at seventeen where she fainted leading to fame. After that, she was asked her story and it made the front page of the paper. Soon, dance companies were starting to offer her contracts until she found the right one for her. It was touring company but it paid a lot. She would be able to support Amanda and herself._

_It was five years later now and she was twenty-two, her best friend Taylor had made a career in singing so I got to see her every now and again. I would visit home once a year. I would visit my aunt, uncle, Jack and his wife Katherine Plumber, and Amanda. I hadn't heard from Spot after I left. I mean, I wouldn't blame him, he was mad at me for leaving. I had told him about the job those five years ago and he said goodbye to me and that he'd miss me. I hadn't seen him in five years and I missed him horribly. Sure he said goodbye but it wasn't a proper breakup. _

_Anyway, I was stretching in the rehearsal studio when my manager walked in. "Noelle, a man has an interest in interviewing for a moving picture job. It would make big money and your place in the company would still be held." He told me._

"_Tell him, I would love to do the interview."_

_A few weeks later_

"_Ms. Watson, nice to meet you", said the director._

"_Yes, you too", I said with a smile._

"_So, let me tell you what the plot line is and then you can do a cold reading from the script"._

"_Alright"_

"_This is a story of how a high class dancer falls for a poor newsboy. She falls for him but she is already betrothed to the rich, greedy Edward Roberts. The boy and girl start seeing each other equally but when Edward finds she's acting weird he follows her one day. He sees her with the boy and so he tells her father. Once she gets back, her father is furious and demands she get married the next day. She's walking to her room tears streaming down her eyes and she knocks into Edward. He tries to kiss her but she slaps him and runs into her room. She looks outside and there the boy is waiting on her balcony. They make a plan for her to run away before the wedding. She kisses him goodbye and falls asleep._

"_The wedding is the next morning and she's all dressed but the boy isn't there. She is so nervous and now being forced to walk down the aisle, she's halfway there when a hand reaches out and grabs her. She turns and sees the boy and takes off running with him. They go out into an alleyway that leads to a car. They're just about there when they hear a gunshot behind them. They both turn to see a furious Edward pointing a gun at him. They try to console him but he wasn't going to listen. So they sprint to the car but Edward shoots the dancer in the back, she falls into the car and her last dying wish is for him to kiss her she dies in his arms. He's so angry at himself for letting her down he takes the gun out of the now mourning helpless Edward goes back to the car takes her hand and kills himself. The last shot is of the two in the car holding hands and dead."_

_This story had put me on the edge of my seat. "Of course, I'd be interested. That story was amazing and romantic."_

"_Would you like to meet the man who will be playing the love interest?"_

"_Sure, I would love to"_

"_Jonathon!" he called. I knew that name it probably wasn't… him. In walked him, the infamous, Spot Conlon. "Jonathan, meet Noelle". Spot was himself but in an older version. He had a five o'clock shadow on his sharp jaw line, his blue eyes still sparkled and his blonde hair was parted to the side and it just reached the tip of his eyebrow. "We've met before", I told the director quickly._

"_Razzle"_

"_Spot"_

"_It's a good ta see ya"_

"_I guess", I said in annoyed tone of voice._

"_Well, this is a little awkward", cut in the director. "Um, well Noelle, you got the part"._

"_Thank you, I appreciate it"_

"_I'll walk ya out, we need ta talk", Spot said._

_I bid my goodbye to the director, Mr. Rogers and Spot grabbed my arm. Spot practically dragged me out of the building._

"_So?" I asked._

"_So, how's ya big shot life?"_

"_It's pretty great, I mean I'm doing what I love I just miss New York at times. I miss my family, my friends… and you" I mumbled the last part._

"_What was dat?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Tell me"_

"_No"_

"_Tell me NOW, Noelle", he said in a stern voice._

"_YOU, alright. I missed you; I've loved you all this time. I left everything behind but I regret taking this job at times, but it all leads back to you."_

"_I love ya, too but ya can't just expect me ta talk ya back. Besides, I already have a goil"_

"_Oh", I said tears falling from my eyes, wiping them away. "I guess that means I can move on, there's this boy in my company he's been asking me to go on a date with him. I guess I'll finally give him a chance."_

"_I'm sorry, Noelle. I just didn't feel the love I had for you anymore." He had stopped loving me. This broke my heart; I never thought this would happen._

"_Spot, I-I've gotta go. I have a show tonight; if ya wanna come I have reserved seats."_

"_Suah, I'd love ta"_

"_Well, see you later"_

_At the performance_

_I peeked put the curtain, I was actually nervous about this performance. I glanced over the crowd and saw Spot holding hands with a girl. She turned her head toward the curtain, Hannah. This was Spot's new girl, the one who had almost ruined her dance career. I was angry at Spot, but I knew I deserved it for leaving him. Wait, what was I saying? It isn't my fault I got to live my dream. _

_ We were trying a new piece for my character as my finale instead of romance she ends up meeting someone else. I walked up to the director of the ballet "I think we should do the alternate finale" I told him._

"_Are you sure? It may not be what the audience would like to see"._

"_Trust me, I know people in the audience and they love a twist"._

"_Alright! Everyone we're doing the alternate finale!" He told the rest of the cast who nodded and murmured 'alrights and Okays'. _

_I went on stage, all warmed up and ready to go. The music started and time flew by. The ballet was about a girl who is head over heels in love with this boy who doesn't seem to notice her. She finally gets the guts to talk to him and he asks her out on a date. Everything goes fine for awhile until she sees him with another girl. In the regular version she almost commits suicide but he stops her and kisses her; in this finale though she almost commits suicide because he was the only thing left good in her life but a different boy stops her and it ends with her kissing him. We were at the finale and at the point where she falls for the boy who saved her. I glanced into the audience, Spot looked a little jealous. I turned and kissed my cast member and the curtains went down._

"_Nicely done, Noelle", he says to me._

"_Thanks"_

_After bows, I collect my stuff and go to see Spot and… Hannah. I walk into Spot and trip over the carpet causing me to fall on my butt. Spot pulls me up and Hannah gives me a glare_

"_Y'know for a dancer ya ain't got dat much grace", he said._

"_I actually pay attention to where I'm going on stage. So, who's this?" I ask referring to Hannah acting like I don't know._

"_Ah, did is my goil, Hannah, I think youse have met before", he said rubbing his neck._

_Play nice, Noelle. "Oh, Hannah, I remember you; you were from the dance academy. How's that going by the way?"_

"_It's over. I quit, the whole school is based on your work. So, ya got anyone special, Razzle?"_

_My old name, nobody had called me that anymore._

"_It's just Noelle, now. And no, I have to focus on my career. If spot hasn't told you already, I'm in a movie with him. I play the love interest." I say with a smirk. Yes, I was jealous of her. Spot looked offended when I said my name was Noelle._

"_So, ya changed ya name, huh?"_

"_It wasn't an appropriate name, sounds like something at a strip club", I knew what I was going to say next I was gonna regret, "that's where you met Hannah, right?"_

_Hannah gasped "YOU BITCH!" She exclaimed as she lunged for me. Spot luckily grabbed her arms before she could attack. _

"_Oh, you found that offensive didn't you? Welcome to show business, hon, it's a game of love, alcohol, and talent." I said putting my hand on my hip._

"_Ugh, Spotty, honey, I've had enough take me home!" she demanded_

"_Alright, I will" I rolled my eyes that were slowly filling with tears as I recalled how Spot walked me home after my first night at Medda's._

"_Well, it was nice seeing you again Spot, I look forward to … working with you" I said with a seductive smile. Hey, like I said show business. With that Hannah stormed out the door and Spot turned to go get her but I grabbed his arm._

"_What, Noelle?" He said in a stern voice._

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Fah what?"_

"_Leaving home when I had an offer there." I had never told him this; I knew he would be mad._

"_You had an offah in New Yoik but ya didn't take it. Why?"_

"_To support my family, myself, and you I have so much money. I want you to have this", I pulled out a hundred from my bag._

"_I can't except dis. Maybe ya think dat ya can just hand me a stack o' cash and I'll forgive ya for leaving but I won't. Ya coulda stayed wid me"_

"_I'm sorry I wanted to live out my dream. And I am not giving it to you because I want your forgiveness but because I can show you that I made this much and more throughout the years for ya because you were always on my mind. You were always in the back of my mind telling me that you'd miss me maybe, you had even loved me. I don't even know if you truly loved me back then, it seems questionable." I snapped at him_

"_How can ya question our love? Acourse I loved ya, I loved ya then and from that day forward."_

"_So, what you're saying is you still love me?" I asked with hope in my voice. Spot had grabbed my hand "Forevah and always", he kissed me and I heard a gunshot. I looked to see an angry Hannah pointing a gun at my chest and red all over my chest. I fell to the ground and blacked out with a scream._

I jolted awake in bed, what a weird nightmare. I glanced down at my chest to see it was covered by the white cloth of my night gown. It was three in the morning so I decided to get back to sleep. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**So, how'd ya like it? I hope ya liked the dream sequence. READ AND REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO! Or as I like to say HEWWOOOOOO! … Long story. Hope ya enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own things I didn't come up with**

I was shaken awake by a very anxious Taylor. "Go back to sleep" I mumbled.

"GET UP!"

"No"

"IT"S IMPORTANT"

"What?"

"You're on the front page of the paper and a director from company is interested in you" as she finished saying this I jolted up in bed. A director from the company was interested.

"When does he want to meet?" I asked her.

"Ummmm, at two"

"I got to get ready NOW", it was twelve o'clock, and I had slept in late. Oops!

I shooed Taylor out and got into my maroon dance leotard, light pink tights, and black cotton shorts. I slipped my V-neck sweater on and put on jazz shoes putting my Pointe and ballet shoes in my bag. I grabbed Taylor's arm and we walked to Tibby's. We got into the café to be greeted by the Manhattan boys. Taylor slid in next to Blink and I sat next to Jack. "Heya Razzle where ya goin' in ya dance clothes"

"Company audition, it's really big."

The waiter came to take our orders; I order a salad trying to keep things light. A little while after, we went to Medda's so I could stretch and practice.

_1:45_

It was 15 minute before auditions and I had a feeling of nervousness, anxiousness, and excitement. I think all of those feelings mixed together gave me a rush of adrenaline. There were about ten other girls there; I was a bit competitive so it made me a bit jumpy. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

Soon, some official people came in and started giving us our numbers. My number was 13 which was my lucky number because I was born on that day in May. The audition was for Giselle and we were doing my favorite number from it. A minute in I got called up to the front and soon placed in the middle. The music stopped and the director started "If I call your number, I would like to meet with you tomorrow for an interview, numbers 3, 8, 15, and finally 13." I jumped when I heard my number being called, I was so happy until I found out the news. Giselle was in Paris. It was part of the Paris Opera house that used to be haunted by a dark shadow who wore a mask. Creepy. Anyway, how was I going to tell Spot? I guess it was better to talk now than later when I might be leaving.

I walked to Brooklyn and looked for one of the familiar newsies.

"Lucky, right? Do you happen to know where Spot is?"

"Up in his room, you're his goil, Razzle right?"

"That would be me."

"Nice ta finally meet ya"

"It's nice to meet you too." I told her as I turned on my heel and went up the stairs to Spot's room. I knocked on his door and a "Who is it?" came from him. "You're apparently well known girl", I said adding a little smirk to my voice he opened the door and let me in.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We need to talk." Oh I didn't want to tell him about this he could easily break up with me. I decided to tell him about the dream I had first.

"I had this weird dream last night and well just listen" I told the details of my dream telling him in depth what happened.

"Razzle ya t'ink I would evah leave ya fo' anudder goil"

"No, it's just there's something else…"

"What?"

"I had an audition today, they loved me and they're interviewing me more tomorrow it's just that it's…" I felt my eyes get wet, I didn't want to cry I was no wimp, "Spot, it's in Paris." I saw the shock on his face once I said it.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

"Well, I t'ink if ya get da chance take it, I don't wanna waste ya change on some small street rat like meself". He said I heard the heartbreak in his voice.

"Don't call yourself that, never. Listen to me you won't ever be that."

"I already am, go live ya dream."

"Come with me." I hadn't even meant to say it but it was good idea.

"I can't, I have newsboys to take care of. Get outta dat pretty little head o yours and tink 'fore ya say something" He said anger in his voice. Now he made me angry.

"Stop acting like I'm one of your stupid broads ya have in your bed, if ya gonna act like this I'm glad I'll be leaving."

"Leave then, you'll be safer." He mumbled the last part.

"Why will I be safer, Spot?" I asked still stern with him.

"Dah reason I snapped at ya is dere's problems wid da Bronx. I don't want ya ta get hoit. I care for ya wid all dat I am but I can't let nobody hoit ya" He said with sadness in his voice.

"Spot yelling at me is only going to hurt me, I know you care for me but I can take care of myself." I said taking his hand.

"No, not against dese guys", I looked down at my watch seeing what time it is because of rehearsal.

"Look Spot, I have to go I'll tell you tomorrow if I got the job"

"Alrigh', jus' stay outta trouble"

"I-I'll try", I walked away from him without saying that I loved him or giving him a kiss. I just didn't want to get myself attached.

_The Next Day, After the Interview_

I had got the job and I was leaving in a week for France. I didn't know whether to be nervous excited or sad. I had to tell Spot, so I figured I'd go to tell him now.

I was now in Brooklyn territory; it was strange though I felt like I was being followed. I quickened my steps, feeling a little nervous. Now, I heard footsteps behind me. I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder and come over my mouth dragging me into an alley. I looked to see my assaulter. He looked to be a man in his late forties with dark hair and a crooked nose. "please, sir, I don't want to cause any trouble. I just wanted to tell someone something here in Brooklyn."

"Now, listen here ya little brat, ya gonna listen to me or ya gonna end up like ya mother."

"What do you know about my mother?" I asked anxious now.

"Lot's ya little bitch, now stay still this is going to hurt. I can't believe ya mudder left me for ya fadder." He said pointing a gun at my stomach. I was so nervous, I was sure I was shaking. I heard a shot go off and felt the pain come to my side. I heard the man's footsteps as he ran out of the alley. I put my hands to my side to block the blood. I needed to get help and fast. I was only about a block away from the Brooklyn Lodging House.

I trudged up to the Lodging House every step more painful than the next. I got up to Lucky and told her to go get Spot; she looked a little confused but went anyway. I heard Spot race down the stairs, looking for me anxious to hear the news but instead of telling him I let a sob slip out of my mouth and fell into his arms my hands still on my side.

"Noelle, Noelle, what's wrong?" he asked nervously laying me down across his lap.

"It hurts… so much". I told him removing my hands from my side. He had a horror-stricken look upon his face. He lifted me up and sprinted to the Brooklyn hospital.

**Ahhhh cliffy, sorry…. Anyway, sorry I haven't gotten to write in a while I had exams yay…not. I hate exams. Well, please please please read and review if ya review I'll give you a shout out!**


End file.
